Nowadays, cloud services have become a trend. There are several kinds of cloud services that can be used to handle documents. Google Docs is the most featured one, and allows users to manually upload their documents to the cloud, and view, edit and share documents in the cloud. But Google Docs cannot automatically upload desktop (PC, Mac, etc.) documents to the cloud. Even though you manually upload your document to the cloud, the uploaded document often looks slightly or even extremely different than the original desktop document. This is because Google converts the uploaded document to Google's format, but its conversion technology cannot retain the layout (or visual appearance) of the original document.
Dropbox is another successful document cloud service. Dropbox users need to install Dropbox client software on every device (PC, Mac, cell phone, iPad) they use. Dropbox's client software then creates a Dropbox folder, all Dropbox folders owned by the same user are synced (so the user always has the same files), and then the user can drop a file into the Dropbox folder on any of his devices in order to use it later in another device. But Dropbox only provides a document storage service. It doesn't provide viewing or editing functions, and users must install the desktop software (e.g., MS Office) to open documents stored in the Dropbox folder. Furthermore, the Dropbox folder is a specific folder created by Dropbox, so users cannot access any documents that are not stored in the Dropbox folder in the cloud.
Google Docs, Dropbox and all other document cloud services do not allow users to view their own documents through a web browser only, and also cannot provide a document in the browser that looks exactly the same as it does on the desktop.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.